Three Agents and a Baby
by White Moon Falcon Ninja
Summary: Crossover between 4 games: Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, Killer Instinct, Street Fighter 4, and Shadow the Hedgehog. Chun-Li, Black Orchid, and Sonya Blade have destroyed the crime syndicates, are now roomies, and bored to death. Until a mystery girl in blue leaves them a strange package in a basket. Rated T for slight language. Hurt/Comfort, mystery, and (I hope) Comedy abound.


**Three Agents and a Baby**

 **by**

 **White Lego Ninja**

 **Author's Notes: All right everyone, here's the scoop:**

 **I'm trying to call the Department of Health and Human Services so I can get a Low cost apartment near Cap & Co.**

 **Got the Xbox, (not so much PlayStation2, and Classic Xbox, NOT Xbox One or 360,) versions of Tony Hawk's Underground, Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, Hot Wheels Beat That, and Shadow the Hedgehog on my mind.**

 **Got Sega Genesis NBA Jam and Gameboy Killer Instinct games on my mind too.**

 **Last, but sure as hell NOT least, the WWE Big Talker Microphone.**

 **Speaking of Mortal Kombat: Armageddon and Killer Instinct, this little story is somewhata random just so I get some form of work done. But this story is also another crazy attempt by me to write a Fun-Fiction story about the movie: Three Men and a Baby. A movie that, (much as I Hate to admit,) I STILL can't seem to bring myself to watch.**

 **Sorry about the obscenity earlier, but this one is rated T for slight language like that. I usually try to write in the K rating so anoyone, age five at the youngest, can read and enjoy my stuff, but there's only so safe you can make a good story.**

 **Disclaimer: (I hope only here in the beginning) I own NOTHING!**

 **Killer Instinct: Rareware and Nintendo.**

 **Mortal Kombat: Midway.**

 **Street Fighter: Capcom.**

 **Shadow the Hedgehog and all charaters, places, etc. (E.g. Maria and the ARK,) belong to Sega.**

 **Chapter 1: Domestic Life**

Ever since the end of the tournaments, three young women have had quite the strong sense of Depression sweep over them.

Chun-Li, a chinese agent working for America's New York Interpole headquarters, finally seemed at ease for the death of M. Bison. With his demise, she finally felt she could rest easy.

As she loved imagining the restless spirit of her long since passed on father could.

Black Orchid, a young woman of about twenty-seven, had finally fulfilled her goal of destroying the mega rich, super huge, crazily evil company; Ultratech.

But who's to say she did it alone? She had help from her fellow Killer Instinct contestants. Jago, a ninja of twenty-one at the time, who she'd develpoed a crush on. Chief Thunder, who she came to see as an older brother. And Spinal, the reanimated skeleton of a fallen warrior who sought naught but to regain his memories of his past life.

 **Please note that, all above Killer Instinct characters, except Thunder, are my favorites.**

And Sonya Blade, a serious blonde woman with a tough exterior to match her in-combat attitude, who was gentle and good-natured at heart.

She of course, had help from friends to destory the evil sorcerers; Shao Khan, Quan Chi, and Shang Tsung.

 **Whoever here knows the story of the Mortal Kombat X game; the "Next Generation" of fighters, please tell me via PM.**

But since their victories, life for the young warrior women had become... rather uneventful. Until, that is, the day they had all ran into one another while stopping a triad of criminals trying to rob Fort Knox of all places.

But our story begins with the events after the villains' capture:

Orchid, who now worked as a cashier at the local grocery store in her area, had checked out items for a young blonde woman in blue skirt and white t-shirt.

"Protein shakes. Vitamins. Butter. Milk. Cheese." Orchid had listed as she rang the items up. "Good to know you're keeping your health up."

The young lady smiled before taking her bags out the automatic doors. Upon her exit, Orchid seemed to notice a slight bulge in her mid-section.

 _'So she's pregnant, huh? That explains just about everything.'_ Orchid thought as she watched the young woman go.

Around four months later, Chun-Li had finished her shift at the health club. She was now a fitness instructor. She was hailing a taxi cab to take her home, when a mysterious blonde girl in blue t-shirt and skirt had strolled up.

"Please, might I share this cab?" asked the girl. "I can pay half."

"Generous, aren't we?" Chun-Li replied with a smile. "But I can get it." Chun-Li gave the driver a twenty and a ten. During the cab ride, Chun-Li noticed her guest reading what she could only assume was a baby book. She thought to ask, but decided against it. When the cabbie dropped the young blonde off on her block, Chun-Li saw a slightly worried look on her face as she exited.

Three months after that, Sonya was staying at a motel. She had told her friends that it was just to "Clear her head", but who really knew what she'd needed at that time. While she was up watching late night TV, she had heard huffing sounds from the room across the hall.

"Practicing breathing for her labor?" Sonya asked in confusion. But she thought better of the situation, turned it to Ultimate FFighting Championship, (UFC) and fallen asleep watching.

 _Little had they known, they would receive a strange and special 'package' later on..._

 **End Notes: Short, I know. Mysterious, I try to make it, if only to keep you readers guessing and wanting more.**

 **Who here thinks what gender the little one should be when the agents receive the package? Please Review or PM me your answer. Oh, and speaking of Reviews; I only ask for these if only so I get ideas on where to take my story next. It's hard thinking these up all alone when; I've got Karate lessons, work, looking for an Online-Work-From-Home job, and a Low-cost apartment.**

 **My only concern is that you, my devoted readers, read and enjoy my works, regardless how far from "Perfect" they all might be. All of you, my readers/followers, ask yourselves: Do I, White Lego Ninja, trash talk your works, just because I notice typos, or plot continuity problems, or whatnot? Heck no! So please go easier on mine, for my sake.**

 **And for the Love of Shadow the Hedgehog; STOP clicking the 'Follow Story' button on my story "Sailor Moon R (R for Rini and Rangers)" I already finished that one! You could use that time and energy to suggest ideas for my stories that AREN'T complete as of yet!**

 **Cheers and hope to get ideas for my unfinished works.**

 **White Lego Ninja**


End file.
